


Bite // Stenbrough Highschool AU

by ThaLosersParty



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Abandonment, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaLosersParty/pseuds/ThaLosersParty
Summary: "So kiss me on the mouth and set me free..."Stanley Uris is 18. Hes tall, handsome, and loved by almost everyone. He is captain of the soccer team, and head of student council. He sometimes teases his classmates, and he has a favorite student to tease. He is also straight.Bill Denbrough is 17. Hes short, average, and lonely. He is head of the debate team, and also a main target for bullying. He is also gay.What happens when someone who teases you for 3 years suddenly doesnt anymore?What happens when he isnt straight anymore?"But please, don't bite"This is a Stenbrough highschool AU, loosely using Troyes song Bite as a plot. Its kinda also loosely based off of random boyxboy tropes. The jock/nerd, straight/gay, bully/victim





	1. // Character Introduction //

_// as the characters are an older age, they will be portrayed by an older fan cast //_

  
{Alexander Nifong}

_as_

{Stanley Uris}

  
{Dane Dehaan}

_as_

{Bill Denbrough}

  
{Ezra Miller}

_as_

{Richie Tozier}

  
{Casey Cott}

_as_

{Eddie Kaspbrak}

  
{Ansel Elgort}

_as_

{Ben Hanscom}

  
{Donald Glover}

_as_

{Mike Hanlon}

  
{Madelaine Petsch}

_as_

{Beverly Marsh}

  
{Nicholas Hamilton}

_as_

{Henry Bowers}

  
{Logan Thompson}

_as_

{Victor Criss}

  
{Owen Teague}

_as_

{Patrick Hockstetter}

  
{Jake Sim}

_as_

{Belch Huggins}

 


	2. // Playlist //

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the corresponding playlist for the book, and its pretty sick if i do say so myself. 
> 
> Link to the playlist so you can follow and listen for yourself: https://open.spotify.com/user/12124474208/playlist/45gtrJHJQzx05KvwRYAB1Q?si=MksSZ3uNR6Ckf-8YhjUGgg

{bite}  
 _by_  
{troye sivan}

{wires}  
 _by_  
{the neighborhood}

{heaven}  
 _by_  
{troye sivan}

{bloom later}  
 _by_  
{jesse rutherford}

{ilysb/stripped}  
 _by_  
{lany}

{fallingforyou}  
 _by_  
{the 1975}

{losin control}  
 _by_  
{russ}

{the feeling}  
 _by_  
{justin bieber ft. halsey}

{whyd you only call me when ur high}  
 _by_  
{arctic monkeys}

{new rules}  
 _by_  
{dua lipa}

{i hate u i love u}  
 _by_  
{gnash ft. olivia obrien}

{hotter than hell}  
 _by_  
{dua lipa}

{curious}  
 _by_  
{hayley kiyoko}

{rock bottom}  
 _by_  
{hailee steinfeld ft. dnce}

{happier}  
 _by_  
{ed sheeran}

{say something}  
 _by_  
{a great big world}

{boys}  
 _by_  
{charli xcx}

{ghost}  
 _by_  
{halsey}

{the less i know the better}  
 _by_  
{tame impala}

{fools}  
 _by_  
{troye sivan}

{howl}  
 _by_  
{florence + the machine}

{afraid}  
 _by_  
{the neighbourhood}

{wanted you}  
 _by_  
{twin peaks}

{i wanna be yours}  
 _by_  
{arctic monkeys}

{skinny love}  
 _by_  
{bon iver}

{ocean eyes}  
 _by_  
{billie eilish}

{somebody else}  
 _by_  
{the 1975}

{war of hearts}  
 _by_  
{ruelle}

{almost is never enough}  
 _by_  
{ariana grande ft. nathan sykes}

{drive}  
 _by_  
{halsey}

 


	3. // prologue //

Stanley slammed Bill against the wall, feverishly kissing the shorter man. Bill had his hands around Stanley’s neck, pulling hard at the hair on the nape of his neck. Stanley moaned at every pull. He ran his hands up Bill’s sides and lifted the shirt a few inches and feeling the warm skin underneath. He rubbed the man’s skin and squeezed his hips, pulling Bill closer to himself.

Bill moaned at the contact. Stanley’s hands were cold compared to his own hot sweaty skin. The feelings of Stanley’s body pressed against his own was euphoric in his drunken and altered state. He felt Stanley’s tongue at his lips, and without hesitation, Bill opened his mouth for him.

Stanley moved his hands from Bill’s hips and trailed them up the rest of his body and placed his palms gently on his cheeks. Pulling back from Bill’s lips, he dragged his kisses down Bill’s chin to his neck. Kissing the spot over and over again, and tilting Bill’s head back to achieve a better angle.

Bill was panting softly and his eyes were closed tight. His hands had moved from around Stanley’s neck to his back jean pockets. He used this vantage point to pull Stanley in closer.

Stanley stopped kissing for a second to look and see the spot he had been working at. It was red and slightly swollen. He smirked at his work and looked up at Bill. The man was panting and his eyes were closed. Bill’s lips were swollen and shiny from spit. He looked stunning in this way, Stanley loved it.

Bill panted, his eyes still closed tight. He could feel Stanley staring at him but he didn’t dare open them. He waited a few more moments, and just as he licked his lips and began to say something, Stanley’s tongue ran across his neck in the most sensual way.

Stanley then decided to do something he knew was a bad idea, but he did it anyways. He gently opened his mouth and hovered for a second, before biting down hard on the spot.

Bill’s eyes flew open and his jaw dropped as he let out a lusty whimper that faded to a sob at the end. He pushed Stanley away from him abruptly and brought his hands up to hold the spot on his neck. Stanley stared with a surprised look on his face, as he was not expecting Bill to respond to the bite like that. Bill wasn’t sure what he was feeling, he wasn’t sure where that noise came from. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing before he spoke.

“You can kiss me on the mouth, but don’t bite.”


	4. // chapter one //

       Bill took one last drag of his cigarette and dropped the butt on the ground, using the toe of his converse to stomp it out. Glancing at his phone, he checked the time. He still had fifteen minutes left before the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch period. He grabbed his bag that was leaning against the tree he stood under, and began walking towards the doors leading back into the cafeteria. He didn't eat again today, but he had not choice, really. He was trying his best to avoid Stanley and his goons. Bill visibly grimaced at the thought of Stanley. He couldn't stand the arrogant asshole. But he wasn't always like that. Bill and Stanley used to be friends, but that was long ago.

       Shaking all thoughts from his mind, Bill entered the cafeteria and sighed. He needed to find Richie, Bev, Ben, Eddie, and Mike and get out of there. He spotted them across the cafeteria in a back corner. He didn't get very far before Bill felt a hand on his shoulder. He tensed up and didn't have to turn and look to know that it was either Patrick or Stanley. He braced himself for what was inevitable.

       "Billy, Big Bill, my man! Just who I was looking for!" Stanley's voice drifted from behind him and Bill grimaced at the stupid nicknames Stanley had called him. At least they weren't offensive slurs this time. Bill closed his eyes and breathed in deep before gently removing the hand from his shoulder and turning to face the two boys. He smiled a tight, very fake smile, and stood up straighter, ready to hold his ground.

       "Stanley. Patrick. How may I indulge you on this beautiful day?" Bill said sarcastically and Patrick glared. Stanley just smirked and clasped his hands behind his back. He chuckled softly.

       "Oh, Bill, your sarcasm never gets old. But unfortunately, the games you play do. You know what we want." Bill sighed and slung his bag off of his shoulder. He grabbed the notebook with his calculus notes in it and held it out towards the two with an outstretched arm. Stanley yanked them from Bill's hand quickly and nudged Patrick, signalling towards the door.

       Patrick turned and began walking, with Stanley following. But he suddenly stopped, grabbed a can of orange soda from the kid nearest him, ignoring the protests from the kid. Stanley turned back towards Bill and walked over slowly, holding a poker face. People around them were staring and Bill was worried. He knew what was coming, and he should have turned and booted it across the room. But he was frozen underneath Stanley's stare. He felt like he could hardly breath under that stare. Ice cold. Stanley was now standing directly in front of him and he raised the soda, staring at the can, reading the label aloud.

       "Orangette. Do you like orange soda, Billy?" He asked quietly. Bill gulped and stammered out a quiet 'yes' and watched in horror, still frozen in place, as Stanley raised the can even higher. He held it above Bill's head and stared into the shorter man's eyes.

       "Good." And with that he tipped the full can over and dumped Orangette all over Bill, laughing coldly and dropping the now empty can on the ground at Bill's feet.

       "Fucking queer." And there it was. The offensive slur he was hoping not to hear for once. Bill felt tears welling but he mentally shook himself and didn't allow himself to get upset in front of Stanley. He vaguely heard people around him laughing, and his friends calling to him from behind him, but he couldn't focus on anything but the stare he caught over Stanley's shoulder one last time as he exited the cafeteria with Patrick and Vic, who joined them at the door.

       When Bill finally shook himself from whatever trance he was in, he turned towards his friends, who were standing a few feet behind him looking at him with looks of pity and worry. Finally someone spoke after them staring in silence for a full minute. It was Mike.

       "So..." And he stopped there, not really knowing what to say. Bill somehow found this situation hilarious. He started chuckling, then began giggling, until he was bent over and laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. The others were laughing along with him, but not nearly as hard as Bill was. The final lunch bell rang and everyone started clearing out of the cafeteria but they just stayed standing where they were. They all had study hall next anyways. After everyone had cleared out Bill started to calm down, his laughs now turning into a quiet cry. Eddie ran to get napkins and a wet ra from the lunch ladies, and Mike took Bill's bag and slung it over his own shoulder. Richie and Bev guided Bill to sit down at a now empty table held him as he cried softly. Eddie returned and helped clean him up the best he could. None of them spoke. 

       They let Bill deal with this on his own, not sure any words could really help him. Finally he was calmed down enough to take his very sticky shirt off and replace it with Ben's extra sweater. He shook his hair out and combed his fingers through it a few times, trying to make it look a little better. Bill sighed, stood up, and reached for his bag. Once Mike handed it over, he turned from his friends and started walking back out the side door, back out to his tree behind the bleachers.

       "Bill come on, let's just go to class and forget about it." Richie said, trying to get Bill to turn back around and not go smoke until his lungs were black and his fingertips were burnt from the always burning stick between them. Bill ignored them, and walked outside.

       He pulled his pack of Winstons from his back pocket, lit one up, and dropped his bag at the base of the tree. He turned and leaned his shoulder against the tree, looking towards the field beyond the bleachers. The soccer team were running and Bill spotted Stanley among them. His curls bounced as he ran after the black and white ball, chasing it into the net. Bill grimaced.

       He hated Stanley Uris. He hated him so much. From the way he made Bill's life a living hell, to the way he effortlessly ran across the field, scoring every single goal. Bill hated Stanley for how his hair bounced, his eyes shone, and the way he spoke confidently. Bill hated everything about Stanley. Well, almost everything. 

 


	5. // chapter two //

       Bill walked into the small coffee shop and made his way through the employee door. He silently walked past his coworkers and headed to the back where his apron was hanging up. He set his bag down on the small bench and draped his apron over his clothing, tying it around himself and making his way back to the front. Before he could get very far, his boss, a middle aged lady named Anne, pulled him to the side.

       "Bill, hun, your hair is wet and sticky, and you smell like a fuckin' kids birthday party." She said and eyed his hair while smelling the sickly sweet orange soda on him. Bill rolled his eyes and smiled. He loved Anne like she was his own mother. She gave him this job when he desperately needed it, after his parents... Bill sighed and cleared that thought from his head and turned to fully face the woman now.

       "Yeah, sorry about that. I thought I had cleaned it out enough. There was... an accident at school today." Bill said, lying to the warm, smiling woman. She didn't say anything for a second, just gave Bill this look like she knew he was lying. But she still didn't say anything. She nodded towards the bathroom and started walking in that direction. Bill followed silently behind her.

      "Well, you smell like walking diabetes and you look even worse, so let me help you clean it out." They entered the bathroom and Bill leaned forward over the sink as Anne used the water and hand soap to carefully clean his hair out. She left him to dry his hair the best he could with paper towels as she ran to her office. When she came back she was holding a small black container. Bill eyed it suspiciously.

       "Don't worry, it's just a little pomade to set your hair in place." She said and opened the container, a clear substance inside. She dipped her fingers in and ran them through Bill's hair, brushing it partly to the side. She messed with a few single strands, and finished quickly before announcing she was done.

       Bill looked into the mirror behind him, and was surprised to see his hair didn't look bad at all. It looked rough, but a good rough. He shrugged and thanked Anne, before leaving the bathroom with her following. Finally making his way to the front, he clocked in, and began working, doing his usual tasks. Work was his only safe space, he enjoyed being here more than home or school. At home, he was alone in his big house with his thoughts. A deadly mixture. At school, he had to deal with Stanley, which was also not ideal. Here, at Anne's Coffee Corner, he felt safe. He continued to work his shift, until he was 15 minutes from clocking out.

       "Excuse me, can I get a napkin please?" Bill heard from behind him and he froze. He knew that voice. He turned slowly and faced Patrick, glaring at him and willing him to just turn and leave him alone. Bill grabbed a handful of napkins and thrusted them out towards him. Patrick's eyes got wide when they landed on Bill's face, and then he quickly grabbed the napkins and looked down, away from Bill's cold eyes.

       "Bill. Didn't know you worked here." He said and began shifting from one leg to the other. He glanced up quickly and mumbled again.

       "Your hair looks nice." Bill tried to speak but his throat closed up on him. He was too shocked to understand the compliment. He cleared his throat when Patrick finally looked up at him again and spoke slowly.

       "Please... Please don't tell Stanley." He whispered and he felt his hands shaking from a panic attack. He breath caught in his throat and he tried to steady himself on the counter he was behind. Patrick looked at him with a look of... Pity? Worry? Regret? Bill wasn't sure he was seeing this right.

       "I'm...I, uh, I'm sorry about today, in the cafeteria. Really, I'm sorry." Patrick said. Bill opened his mouth to ask him what he meant, why he was apologizing, but Patrick's name was called from the coffee pick-up counter. As he was walking away, Patrick turned and spoke softly, barely loud enough for Bill to hear.

       "I won't tell him, Bill. I won't tell Stanley." And he turned again and was gone. Bill just stared at the spot Patrick was previously standing in until Anne shook Bill's arm.

       "Bill? You alright? You've been staring at that spot for 20 minutes. You were supposed to clock out 10 minutes ago, darlin'." Bill didn't speak, his mouth too dry. His heart rate had calmed and he wasn't shaking anymore, but he was still in shock. He clocked out and went to the back to hang his apron up. He grabbed his bag and walked quickly out of the building, avoiding everyone's worried eyes on him. He began walking towards his empty house and tried to avoid thinking of the topic of Patrick.

       Instead, he thought of where his parents might be. California, Texas, Florida, he hadn't the slightest idea. After Georgie's accident, they packed up, and left without another word to Bill. Bill was desperate for a job to pay for his new living situation, and Anne was kind enough to help. He had been working at Anne's since he was fifteen, almost three years. Three years since he had heard anything from his parents. Three years since Georgie... Bill again shook that thought from his head as he walked up the porch steps and unlocked his front door. Inside, it was dark and calm. But underneath that layer was the loneliness and sadness Bill tried so hard to stay away from.

       Bill closed the door and threw his bag on the floor next to it, sliding out of his shoes and making his way to the kitchen. He realized he forgot to go grocery shopping earlier this week, so he was almost out of food. He settled for pasta and once he was done preparing it, he sat on the couch with a bowl. He turned on the TV and began playing whatever was on. It was mostly for background noise, something to keep Bill's thoughts from drifting to things he doesn't want to think of. He ended up thinking of those things anyways, and decided he wasn't hungry anymore. 

       Putting the food away and washing his dishes, Bill headed to his room and changed from his clothes. He decided to shower in the morning, too tired and wanting to just sleep as soon as he could. He collapsed into his bed, thinking back to his exchange with Patrick.

       'Why wasn't he telling Stanley? Why did he come to the coffee shop today? What did he mean he was sorry? And why was he being nice?'

       Bill's thoughts eventually drifted and he lulled himself to sleep, confusion still set in his brain.

 


End file.
